Seizure disorders typically involve abnormal nerve cell activity in the brain, causing seizures which may be manifested by periods of unusual behavior, sensations, diminished consciousness and sometimes loss of consciousness. Seizures can be a symptom of many different disorders that can affect the brain. Epilepsy is a seizure disorder characterized by recurrent seizures. See, e.g., Blume et al., Epilepsia. 2001; 42:1212-1218. Epileptic seizures are usually marked by abnormal electrical discharges in the brain and typically manifested by sudden brief episodes of altered or diminished consciousness, or involuntary movements. Non-epileptic seizures may or may not be accompanied by abnormal electrical activity in the brain and may be caused by psychological issues or stress. Drug or alcohol withdrawal can also cause seizures. Seizure symptoms can vary widely. Some seizures can hardly be noticed, while others are totally disabling. Seizure disorders include epilepsy.
Medications are used to treat seizure disorders and can be referred to as anti-epileptic drugs (“AED”). The treatment of recurrent seizures predominantly centers on the utilization of at least one AED, with possible adjunctive use of a second or even third agent in the case of monotherapeutic failure. See, Tolman and Faulkner, Ther Clin Risk Manag. 2011; 7: 367-375. However, approximately 30%-40% of epileptic patients have inadequate seizure control with just one AED, and require the use of adjunctive agents. Id. A subset of this group will have regular and persistent seizure activity despite reasonable doses of multiple AEDs. These seizures are considered refractory to treatment. Id. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved and/or additional therapies for treating seizure disorders.